This invention relates to combination filler utensils and, more particularly, to a combination scoop/funnel utensil especially adapted for use in handling particulate matter such as bird seed and transferring the same from the bag or other bulk receptacle in which it is purchased to bird feeders of varying sizes and configurations.
Bird seed, customarily, is sold in bags. It must be transferred from these bags by the person wishing to make it available to the birds to a feeder. The feeder may be of the enlarged hopper type, such as shown generally in FIG. 1, of the tubular type, such as shown generally in FIG. 2, or of any one of a number of other sizes and configurations.
A conventional scoop is utilized typically to make this transfer and can be used with facility where the opening in the bird feeder through which the seed must pass is of substantial proportions. Where, however, the bird feeder intake opening is relatively small, such as is the case with many of the cylindrical feeders on the market, food typically is spilled when attempting to transfer it from the scoop to the feeder.
It is possible, of course, to use a much smaller scoop when filling the latter type feeder. The diminished capacity of the smaller scoop, however, makes the operation repetitive and tedious. It is also possible to utilize a separate funnel, transferring the feed from the scoop into the funnel and finally into the cylindrical feeder. This procedure requires two hands as well as the availability of the elusive funnel. There has existed a need, thus, for a unitary filler utensil which can be used with facility to fill all types of bird feeders, regardless of the dimensions of the feed-fill opening.